


demon spawn

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt:  [Ohkura] has been watching Kame’s dorama and Kame heard about it.





	demon spawn

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for an anonymeme.

Kame’s walking down the street, minding his own business, when suddenly he hears someone singing ‘Birth’ behind him. Fans do weird things sometimes, but Kanjani8 are weirder and Kame recognizes the voice despite the minimal interaction they’ve had over the years.

“Ohkura-kun,” Kame greets him, and the taller man slings an arm around him. “Your creeper skills need some work.”

“Nice to see you, too, Kame-chan,” Ohkura says, hugging Kame’s shoulders as he falls in speed with Kame’s brisk walking. “I _love_ your drama. You make such a hot demon.”

“Thanks.” Kame smiles proudly. He’s no stranger at being complimented by men, within the agency even – his band mates are the worst. “I appreciate your support.”

“We all get together and watch it,” Ohkura tells him, and Kame has a brief flash of all seven Eito members piled on someone’s hotel bed for an hour, playing drinking games whenever someone says ‘I want to become human’. “Yoko says you shaved your junk, is it true?”

Kame laughs. “Waxed, actually. It lasts longer. Bemu is supposed to be hairless, so -”

“ _Seriously_?” Ohkura replies, and Kame turns to see him looking wholly impressed. “Did it hurt?”

“It was okay,” Kame answers with a shrug. “I’m no stranger to pain.”

“I bet,” says Ohkura in a knowing tone, and Kame rolls his eyes at the implication (which, to be honest, isn’t very far off the mark). “Can I see?”

Kame pauses, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. “I guess. If you want to.”

Instantly Ohkura pulls out his phone to send a text. “Ha, I knew you’d be cool with it. Junno thought you’d freak out.”

“Junno’s a freak,” Kame amends. “It’s not a big deal. Here, there’s a bathroom in this restaurant, I’ll show you right now.”

“Okay,” Ohkura replies, steering Kame into the nearest building where they sneak past the employees into the bathroom. It’s a one-seater, so Ohkura locks the door and looks at him expectantly.

Quickly Kame unfastens his belt and pushes down his crazy-tight pants and underwear. He’d gone for the bright green boxer-briefs today, but Ohkura doesn’t judge. He just gets to his knees and peers at Kame’s crotch.

“I just had it done again the other day, because it’s a bitch growing back,” Kame shares. “I may keep doing it for that reason. You barely feel it after the first time.”

“Does it make sex better?” Ohkura asks bluntly. “Or do you not know yet?”

“I don’t know,” Kame answers, “but I don’t see why it would. It’s just hair.”

“Hmm,” Ohkura hums contemplatively, then runs a finger up Kame’s smooth skin. “Want to find out?”

Kame’s eyes widen, staring incredulously down at Ohkura as his dick starts to rise. “Um, sure.”

He bites his lip when Ohkura flicks out his tongue to lick the head, curling his fingers at the base and pumping slowly as Kame hardens all the way. “We’ll have to be quick, though. We’re not paying customers.”

“What does that have to do with – _oh_.” Kame tosses his head back, twisting his fingers in Ohkura’s hair as the older man sucks him all the way in. “It’s a little different, better, keep going.”

Ohkura smirks around the cock in his mouth and Kame catches a glimpse of them in the mirror, watching his own eyes squint and his lips part in pleasure, his hand gripping Ohkura’s hair and moving him back and forth. It escalates the heat coursing through Kame’s veins and he starts trembling, rocking his hips into Ohkura’s mouth that works him all over and lavishes the head with his tongue. Kame’s no stranger to blow jobs, but this may very well be the best one he’s ever gotten, although he’s inclined to believe that it has more to do with the person giving it than any hair involved.

Regardless of where they are, Kame doesn’t want it to end, little moans dropping from his lips as he tries to hold back, both his noises and the inevitable finish. Ohkura keeps swallowing him down, hollowing his cheeks for suction and fuck, Kame can’t wait anymore. He hisses a warning, even more aroused when Ohkura doesn’t pull away, just sucks him harder and drinks down everything Kame gives him.

Kame can hardly stand, using Ohkura’s shoulders for support even as the other man straightens up, offering Kame a smug grin as he wipes his mouth. “I think I like doing it better this way, too. I’m going to tell the other guys they should wax theirs, too.”

“Good luck,” Kame tells him, trying not to look too amused, and balances enough to pull up his pants.

“Thanks,” Ohkura replies. “See you, Kame-chan.”

And he’s gone, leaving Kame bewildered in the restaurant bathroom. Never a dull moment in his life.


End file.
